Survival Of The Hottest
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: A heist at the beach during the hottest day Japan has ever experienced. Sounds terrific, right? Especially when everyone gets stuck in an RV with no AC and water in hundred degree weather for several hours. Best. Heist. Ever.


**Survival of the Hottest**

**Haha I was watching this show and I thought the episode was really funny and this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head. It is based off of the episode so the jokes are pretty much the same. *Shrugs* My brother helped me brainstorm it because he watched it with me and I infected him with the DC bug XD Summer stories in the winter are just that awesome ;P Cyber cookies for anyone who guesses the show.**

**Beware of excessive OOC, crack, randomness and maybe bad language. Sorry if there are many grammar and spelling issues. I would have done a double check but I have to do my homework and I can't guarantee that I will have time to post it some other day. Sorry.**

A Kid heist at a beach.

Sounds great right?

That's what everyone else thought too. A few hours chilling in the sand and sun before the thief appeared. For the first time, the heist would take place before the sun set, which got the taskforce super enthusiastic.

"This is going to be our nigh- day, men! Without the sneaky shadows and darkness, that bastard of a thief can't hide anywhere!" Nakamori yelled out to the taskforce with fire in his eyes. The men responded with a shout.

"How da heck dat old man can have so much energy in dis heat is beyond meh." Heiji muttered, wiping his brow for the umpteenth time.

"For once, I agree with you." Hakuba nodded from where he was standing next to the Osakan. Of course the thief would be pulling his stunt during the hottest week Japan has ever experienced.

"Me too, Heiji-niichan." Conan pulled at his t-shirt in annoyance. Since it was a beach heist, he figured he would stay home and have a party with the AC instead of going to a pointless heist where the outcome was almost certain. But of course, Sonoko had to come over and drag Ran off, saying something about 'I want to show Kid-sama my awesome figure in that hot bikini I got yesterday.' Which meant Ran dragging him along too….he missed that AC….

"How many degrees was it again?" Heiji sighed, watching boredly as Nakamori and his men went around doing some weird ass motivational dance in the burning sun.

"37 degrees Celsius (98.6 degrees Fahrenheit) and they say that this heat wave will last until next week." Hakuba said with a slight scowl.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD THEY SAY THAT?" Conan shouted in frustration as sweat dripped off his glasses.

"Um, I mean…it's hot..?" He grinned nervously when Hakuba eyed him strangely.

"There you guys are!" The three turn to see Ran, Aoko and Akako walking up to them in t-shirts and shorts.

"I believe you haven't met yet. Hattori-kun, Conan-kun. These two lovely ladies are Nakamori-keibu's daughter Aoko-kun and this is Koizumi Akako-san. They are both my classmates." Hakuba introduced and they all exchanged short greetings.

"Sonoko suddenly had to go home. I met them on the way to the bathroom. We got along so quickly and then I heard they were here because of Hakuba-kun and the Kid heist! Coincidence huh?" Ran smiled.

"The heist is starting in 3.4 minutes so maybe you ladies would like to step to the side so the taskforce doesn't trample you?" Hakuba gestured to the taskforce, who seemed to be burning hotter than the sun with the flaming auras around them.

"Heck to the no, Hakuba-kun. I'm going to catch Kid today!" Aoko shook her head with a smile and whipped out her weapon.

"Yup! Aoko-chan found it in the bathroom and said she could beat the snot out of Kid with it and we're cheering her on!" Ran nodded her head and Akako did too.

"After all, that sneaky thief is going to have a hard time escaping today." Akako smiled. If it had been any other heist, she would've passed. But Lucifer had said it last night. _Tomorrow's heist will be the ultimate test. Of who shall be the survival of the hottest._ And who else in this world is hotter than her?

She jumped out of her thoughts when a hand rested on her arm.

"WH-what do you think you're doing?" She gasped as Hattori ran his hand up and down her arms.

Akako scowled as Heiji continued without paying heed to her.

"Ya not sweatin'." He stated with an awestruck face and placed his hands on her forehead.

"Having fun there?" She twitched.

"How can ya not be sweatin'?" Heiji continued staring at her, pointing to his own soaked t-shirt.

"I don't sweat." The witch replied coolly

"Wha-everyone sweats!" Heiji argued in disbelief.

"Not Akako-chan." Aoko piped in.

"Akako-san never sweats." Hakuba agreed and Ran nodded, having heard about it several minutes ago from Aoko.

"W-what do ya mean she never sweats?" Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"Sweating is disgusting, so I don't do it." The witch shrugged.

"So what, ya like cold-blooded?" Heiji retorted before promptly turning away when he receive several glares.

At that moment, several explosions and smoke appeared and they turned their heads.

And so it begins.

/

Okay, so maybe the heist didn't really go as planned.

After the thief's appearance. The chase had begun almost immediately. This time, though, he had three extra pursuers. But namely, one very angry mop wielding Aoko.

The heist ground was the entire beach. All ground was fair play. The taskforce, detectives and girls chased Kid through the sand, trampling nearly EVERYONE. (I think they knocked a lifeguard off his post a couple of meters back. Don't worry, he only has a broken nose. And he only dislocated one shoulder!) They went through shops and other places that shouldn't exist on a beach.

Well, soon the taskforce spilt away from the detectives and girls to chase after a dummy going towards the ocean.

They lost Conan on the way too. The little guy got curious when he heard something and that's the last we've heard from him.

The thief ran into the parking lot and disappeared.

"Where did that ass go?" Aoko scowled, itching to strangle someone. Kid had replaced her mop somewhere on the way with a limp ramen noodle that she bit through in frustration.

"He...was…just here….a…second ago…" Hakuba panted out, it was still pretty early and the heat hasn't gone away yet. In fact, the temperature might have even raised another few degrees.

Aoko froze when she heard a slight click towards her left. She turned her head and grinned.

"THERE HE IS!" She cackled and charged towards a lone parked RV, the others reluctantly followed her.

"GOTCHA!" She grinned and pulled open the door. There stood a surprised Kid and she smiled.

"Nowhere to run, Kid." The others piled into the RV and shut the door.

"Hmmm….so it seems you've caught me, ojou-san." Kid smiles and claps his hands almost mockingly, making Aoko growl.

"Gimme back the mop!" She holds out her hand.

"Oh, but what in heaven's name would you use it for?"

"To beat the arrogant snot out of you!"

"Tsk, tsk that is not a very innocent way to use a mop, ojou-san."

"Be a man and give her da mop! Unless ya are so weak dat ya can't defeat her!" Heiji yelled with a smirk and Kid's face twitches slightly.

"Tantei-han, and you are so strong that you would let a lady handle me?" At that a vein popped on the kansai teen's head.

"OH now it's on, thief! Let's settle dis like men!" He charged at the thief and the latter disappeared in a poof of smoke. Reappearing in front of the RV door.

"I'm sorry but there is only one man in this room and it's not any of you, I'm afraid. Today was a fun chase but I'm must be getting back to sun tanning! Ta ta~" The Kaitou grinned and pushes the door.

It opens one inch wide and stopped.

…

The thief laughed nervously, and pushed again.

It still doesn't budge.

…

"What? So weak dat ya can't even open a door?" Heiji started to cackle with a smirk.

"It's stuck." Kid said out loud and everyone gasped.

"L-lemme try!" Heiji muttered and pushed the thief out of the way and tried.

It doesn't budge.

"Da hell?" He peered through the tiny gap and squinted.

"What da hell?! What da hell!" The teen swore and whacked the door.

"What?" Hakuba yelled in annoyance.

"Some asshole parked their RV right damn smacked against ours. We can't open da door.!" Hattori gestured madly.

"Try pulling the door open!" Ran suggested.

"It's a push door, genius! God, nee-chan why da heck did Kudo choose ya?" That comment earned the Osakan a bruised rib and several loosen teeth.

"Well, let's go out the back door." Aoko huffed.

"There IS no back door." Kid rolled his eyes subtly.

"Well that's stupid." Aoko scowled and attempted to strangle the thief but misses.

"Break da windows!" Heiji pointed to the row of windows near the ceiling.

"They're bullet proof glass, you can't break it." Kid rapped his knuckles against the tinted glass.

"WHO DA HELL GETS BULLET PROOF GLASS ON AN RV?"

"I'm getting very hot now." Hakuba pulled at his shirt.

"Can someone open a window?" Heiji asked.

"I just said they're BULLET PROOF, you can't open BULLET PROOF windows." Kid rolled his eyes.

"OPEN THAT DOOR! This. Is. NOT. How. I. Want. To. Spend. My. Saturday." Aoko scowled and glared at the figure in white.

"Especially not with you! " She pointed at Kid, who in return raised his hands in defense.

"I'm getting hotter." Hakuba said again and Akako gestures for him to shut up already.

"Just push the door." Ran sighed in frustration.

"I can't push a seven thousand pound RV away." Kid deadpanned.

"THEN PUSH HARDER!"

Well, that got Kid into a hissy fit and the two began to yell at each other heatedly, everyone else joining in spontaneously.

"ALRIGHT! Let's not bug out!" Hakuba shouted over everyone's voices and they quieted down.

"Dude, no one knows we're trapped in this toaster oven." Aoko crossed her arms over her chest with a pointed stare.

"Conan-kun saw us turn towards the parking lot before he disappeared somewhere. When he comes to look for us, he can get the owner and drive the RV further out so we can get out." Hakuba explained.

"Yeah okay, guess dat works." Heiji shrugged and everyone agreed. They all began to settle on the plush carpet floor, bed and couch inside the RV.

"Kid, you sit over there!" Aoko pointed to the very edge of the RV near the door.

"Oi, oi, ojou-san what do you have against me?" He grinned.

"EVERYTHING." She deadpanned and sat at the opposite corner, furthest away from the thief.

"Well, it's only until Conan-kun gets back." Ran wipes the sweat from her face.

**WITH CONAN**

"It wasn't me! I don't even know this woman." The man pointed at the dead body, half buried in the sand.

"Well, it wasn't me either! Who the heck would want to kill a person in this heat? It's so last year." A teen rolled her eyes and sipped her smoothie.

"Well, maybe someone didn't get the hint and killed this stupid bitch. Ugh so annoying, wasting such a perfect tanning day here waiting for the police to show." Another girl scoffed and rubbed sunscreen on her legs.

"Like yeah I know right? I would rather see Kid~"

"OMG Like totes~ He's so hot~"

Conan sighed, this was going to take a while.

**BACK AT THE RV**

"WHERE. IS. HE.?" Ran demanded loudly.

"It's been twenty minutes!" Hakuba fanned himself with his hand.

"While you guys were chasing me, I heard him say 'Ran-neechan, I need to use the bathroom' before he disappeared!" Kid switched to his Conan voice, making a face as he spoke.

"Don't…do that…again…" Hakuba shuddered and the thief stuck his tongue out at him.

"Da brat only weighs fifty pounds! How much pee can he hold?" Heiji yelled from where he sat on the bed.

"That's it, I'm calling him. What's his number?" Akako asked, pulling out her phone with a scowl.

"I already tried, no service." Ran sighed in annoyance.

"See! That's why I don't use T-mobile!" Hakuba points at Ran's phone in disgust.

"Well? Where's your phone?" Ran frowned.

"…..Watson threw it in the toilet two nights ago and it broke." Hakuba muttered with a flush and scowled when Kid began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Can we at least turn on the AC in dis thing?" Heiji wiped the sweat, slicking his bangs to his forehead.

"First of all, this RV doesn't belong to us and second of all, you need to start the truck in order to turn on the AC." Kid explained.

"Well, start the truck!" Heiji ordered.

"I can't. WE'RE STUCK IN HERE." Kid scowled slightly.

"I'm feeling very hot now." Hakuba shed the light jacket he had on before.

"SHUT UP!" Akako screamed and shoved the Brit away.

"Guys, its 39 degrees in here. (102) " Heiji glared at the thermometer attached to the wall.

"I need a cold drink." Ran sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Me too…" Kid got up.

"Where are they?" Aoko asked, desperate.

"…Outside." Kid blinked in realization and slumped back down on the floor and everyone groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Aoko wailed.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran yelled out.

"CONAN-KUN!" Akako and Aoko piped in.

"CONAN-KUN!" So did Hakuba and Heiji.

"MEITANTEI!"

**BACK WITH CONAN**

"I'm telling you, it's not me!"

"Well it's not me either! But she did have on some cute flip flops. OMG can I like take them?"

"NO!" Megure shouted for the last time.

"Pssh, you are such a bummer."

"Hey, little boy, those are some cute pair of swim trunks you have. Where did you, like, get them?"

"UGGGH, THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!"

**BACK AT THE RV**

"Aghhh, I can't believe Conan-kun hasn't found us yet." Aoko fanned herself in futile attempt to cool down.

"How hot is it in here now?" Hakuba muttered, sweat pouring down his face.

"42 degrees." Heiji squeaked.

"I'm too hot to transfer that to Fahrenheit, do it for me." Hakuba muttered.

"One hundred and seven point six degrees and doesn't Britain use Celsius too now? " Hattori scowled.

"Well, excuse me for being old fashion." Hakuba glared.

"42?!" Everyone else exclaimed and groaned.

"For so many years, I prayed every night to be the hottest person in the world….THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Akako screamed and buried her face in a pillow.

"There are parts of me that are sweating that I didn't know could sweat." Hakuba announced in disbelief.

"Tantei-san! TOO MUCH INFO!" Kid laid on the carpet with a groan.

"Does it worry ya dat ya never sweat?" Heiji suddenly asked Akako and she looked at him strangely.

"No." She said with a look.

"But what if one day, all dat sweat just builds up and ya explode?" Everyone made a sick face.

"That would be cool." Akako shrugged and everyone turned to her with a face.

"Oh my god. I forgot." Ran gasped.

"What?!" Akako asked.

"I...have a fan!" Everyone brighten up with shocked faces.

"A b-battery powered fan." She scrambled to look in her bag and everyone exclaimed happily and crowded around her.

"HERE IT IS!" She grinned and pulled it out.

A cheap plastic battery powered fan you can get in a 99 cent store.

"Oh stop." Hakuba stated.

"That's it?" Aoko stared at her.

"Dat's your fan?" Heiji snorted.

"Yeah…."

"It's not big." Kid said pointedly.

"It's an embarrassment." Akako huffed.

"You teased us." Hakuba looked at her with sad eyes.

"Okay, fine then. I guess I won't turn it on!"

"NO! No No NO NO!" Everyone immediately began to shout.

"Yeah YEAH YEAH! Now you like my tiny fan, don't cha?" She yelled in triumph

/

They set it on spinning mode and placed it on a table, huddled around it like it was some type of treasure. As it turned left, they leaned left. As it turned right, it turned right. Like moths, mesmerized by a light, they followed the wind.

"….At least it osculates.." Akako shrugged, leaning to the right.

"Um…I'm still not happy." Hakuba muttered as he leaned left.

"I'm so hot." Ran sighed.

"Where could Ku-Conan-kun be?" Heiji whimpered.

"I hope he's okay." Kid wondered.

**BACK WITH CONAN**

"Hey, little boy, you're cute. Why don't you dance with me?"

"Yeah, kid, you are totes cute."

"Umm I need to leave nee-san..." Conan laughed nervously.

"I'm still not that woman's murderer." The man chimes in.

"SHUT UP! And come dance! This music so totally in this year.

"For the last time, THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!" Megure shouts over the deafening radio.

"Ooh shaved ice. Little boy you want some? It's nee-san's treat. Choose any flavor!"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?"

**BACK AT THE RV**

They sighed as the pathetic wind blew against their foreheads. They blinked when the fan crackled and the wind died down a bit.

"It's slowing down!" Ran cried.

"OH NO NO OH NO NO NO NO NONONONONONO NOOOO!" They screamed when it hissed and stopped turning.

"No No! Don't stop, turn turn!" Heiji grabbed the fan and yelled.

"Tantei-han. Stop, it's dead." Kid put a hand on the teen's shoulder and shook his head. Heiji shrugged him off and shook the fan.

"No, NO! It's not dead. Turn!"

"Tantei-han-"

"NO! Turn! Spin little fan spin!"

"Tan-Hattori-kun, stop it's-"

"SPIN! SPIN! OSCULATE!"

"IT'S OVER!" Kid screamed, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"I dun want it ta be over!" Heiji wailed and fell back on the bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"I'm extremely hot right now."

"No one cares, Hakuba!"

"We have to get out of here."

"We've got to find something to drink." Kid said with a groan. He had shed his cape, tie and suit jacket already and was tempted to throw his top hat away too.

"Look!" Akako glance left and pointed with a gasp.

"A fish tank! How did we not see it before!?"Ran gasped and ran to the small aquarium at the corner of the room. Kid shuddered and looked the other way.

"We're goin' ta drink fish water?" Heiji gave the tank an apprehensive stare.

"It's either that or die of thirst." Hakuba shrugged.

"Oh then I guess it's alright. I used ta own a tank of fish." Heiji got up and studied the tank.

"Eh, when do you think the last time this tank was cleaned?" Aoko wondered out loud.

"Ya suppose ta clean it?"

Everyone stared at the Osakan, then back at the tank. Suddenly the tank didn't look so appealing anymore.

"Water..." Ran moaned and glanced towards Aoko with a frown.

"Aoko-chan? What are you doing?" She asked in a rigid voice, earning everyone's attention. The other girl turned around slowly.

"Nothing?"

"Why was your head in your bag?" Ran narrowed her eyes.

"Um...it's cool in my bag?"

"You...you just swallowed just now didn't you?" Ran leaned forward suspiciously.

"No." Aoko backed away.

"Give me the bag."

"NO!" She screamed, backing away further.

"Give me the DAMN BAG AOKO!" Ran screeched and launched herself at the girl. They tumbled to the floor, wrestling for the pink duffle bag while the others watched warily. They rolled around, kicking, tugging at each other's hair like rapid animals. At last, Ran yanked the bag from Aoko's fingers. She pulled out the hidden object and gasped.

"Aoko! Y-you had water! You had water this entire time and you didn't share with the rest of us?!" She pointed a finger at the guilty one while everyone gathered to gasp and examine the mostly empty bottle.

"Aoko! Why didn't ya share?" Heiji gasped, eying the bottle in turmoil.

"If I shared, then there wouldn't have been as much for me!" She tried to protest and everyone groaned.

"There's only like one swallow left." Hakuba shook his head.

"I WANT IT." Akako shouted.

"NO!...We will share it!" Kid announced. Hakuba held up the bottle.

"There's barely enough to fill up the cap."

"Then we will share one capful."

"Okay, we'll share it-" Aoko began.

"YOU GET NOTHING!"

**With Conan**

"Wow, little boy you're so good at this game!"

"Well, I had practice in Hawaii-"

"SHUT. UP! You've been to Hawaii?

"Y-yeah."

"OMG, Shut. Up. Shut. UP!"

"I-I didn't say anything-"

"You are absolutely the cutest darn thing I've ever seen!"

"Baby, can you shoot that target and win me that giant panda bear? Our date is too busy being all chummy with that inspector guy."

"THAT inspector guy is questioning your date. Shouldn't we get back to the crime scene? Megure-keibu seems really mad-"

"Oh who cares what the big fat ball of ugly fashion has to say? Win me that panda bear!"

**Back At RV**

Everyone crowded around Ran, who was carefully pouring the remainder of the water into the bottle cap, not wanting to spill a drop.

"Alright, NO SIPPING. Everyone gets one tongue dip." She announced with a glare and everyone nodded, staring at the cap.

"Okay, I'll go first." Everyone nodded and watched her intently as she lifted the cap to her lips.

She stuck out her tongue and dipped it in the cap slowly. She shuddered with a smile and leaned against the arm rest of the sofa.

"O-ohh that was refreshing." She sighed happily and handed the cap to Hakuba, who took it eagerly.

Everyone leaned in to the Brit as he held out the cap, leaning forward with his tongue out.

He sighed happily after his tongue touched the water and passed the cap to Heiji, who was sitting on the floor.

He brought the cap to his mouth shakily and dipped his tongue in. Then proceeded to push the entire bottle cap into his mouth.

"NO! HATTORI!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SPIT THAT OUT!"

"GIMME THAT!"

They screamed and grabbed at his face. It was Akako who smacked the Kansai teen and yanked the cap from his mouth.

"It's EMPTY!" She screamed and pointed a finger at Hattori accusingly. Everyone moaned loudly and threw the cap away.

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP MEHSELF!" Hattori shouted back and stomped to the other side of the RV, screaming imbecile remarks while Kid patted him on the back.

Akako groaned loudly and moved to lay on the sofa.

"Well, we lost our water. What are we going to do now?" Kid muttered, leaning against the sofa, too drained to care about Aoko's 'stay on your side' rule.

"O-okay! Okay, something's dripping on me!" Akako announced, sitting straight up.

Kid blinked and crawled over to where Akako was and raised his hand up.

"N-nothing's dripping." He stated with a confused look.

"Yes! Look on my arm. See?" She held out her arm and reached up to rub her forehead.

"A-and on my forehead…WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"You're sweating." He deadpanned. The witch's eyes grew comically wide.

"NO!" She shook her head.

"Akako-"

"No, I'm not! I don't sweat! I'm not sweating!"

"Look at me-" He grabbed one of her arms.

"NO!"

"Look at me!"

"NO!" She screamed.

"LOOK AT ME!" Kid screamed back, grabbing both of her wrists and shaking her hard.

"WHATTT?" She screeched, taking haggard breaths.

"You're sweating." He repeated slowly and carefully, breathing heavily.

She blinked and the room was silent.

Then she squealed loudly and fell off the sofa, face down on the carpet, sobbing extremely loud.

A moment later she gasped, remembering the curse and wiped her eyes rapidly. She checked her magic reserves in fear.

She blinked, her powers were still here.

"LUCIFER, YOU BASTARD! ALL THESE YEARS, I"VE SUPRESSED MY GIRLY CRYING INSTINCTS ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE OF A STUPID NONEXISTENT LEGEND? SCREW YOU!" She yelled in frustration and banged her head against the floor.

"We…we've gotta get out of here." She sniffed after a moment.

"Yeah, THANK YOU Katherine Obvious." Aoko retorted with a glare, barely able to sit up straight from where she sat on the bed.

Everyone stared.

"What?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"I said Thank you Katherine Obvious."

"Did you say Katherine Obvious?" Heiji giggled from under the pillow he had pressed against his face.

"It's Captain Obvious." Hakuba deadpanned. Aoko looked at him with confused eyes.

"HUH?" She mumbled.

"The expression is Thank You CAPTAIN Obvious." Akako corrected.

"It's not Katherine?" Aoko looked so confused.

"No…" Ran shook her head tiredly.

"WHO..WOULD KATHERINE BE?" Kid questioned, raising his arms for effect. Aoko's face scrunched up into a rejected pout.

"Katherine could be a captain!"

**Back With Conan**

"Nee-sans I have to get back to my friends."

"Aww, but you're so cute. Stay longer! After all, our date for the night just got taken away by that big fat man in that totally tacky cloak."

"Because he murdered that woma-"

"Yeah, like orange, ewww, who still wears that color anymore?"

"He looked like a giant...what was that fruit again?"

"...An orange?"

"Yeah! Like an orange, so ew."

"That's nice, neesan. But I have to go no-"

"No baby, we just ordered some tuna tartar. They're expensive so you better eat the one we ordered especially for you."

"Umm...okay, maybe just a little while longer..."

"YAYZ!"

**Back At The RV**

By now everyone had shed their clothes off. Heiji and Hakuba only with their shorts on and the girls with their shorts and tank top (Akako in her bra). Kid, being a stubborn idiot, still in his dress pants but dress shirt unbuttoned.

"Okay..it's official..I have achieve…MAXIMUM HOTITUDE." Hakuba moaned from where he laid on the floor. And proceeded to let out a pained and long groan, earning at kick from Akako.

"I've never been…this thirsty." The witch panted out. Aoko licked her lips in agreement.

"For the first time…in my life…my tongue..." Ran began, sticking out her tongue and touched it. "…Isn't moist."

Heiji glared heatedly as he pressed his face against the fish tank.

"These fish mock meh." He growled.

"How dare they swim around, enjoying that filthy water." Aoko swallowed.

"I'm gonna drink dat filthy water." Heiji licked his lips and lifted his head.

"No.."

"No"

"No no no, don't do it!"

"You're going to regret it!"

"Don't do it!"

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" He shouted back at the protests. Everyone grew quiet and glanced at each other worryingly.

"It's his call." Kid shrugged when everyone looked at him.

The kansai teen hovered above the top of the tank.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed before dunking his head in.

"Ahh ewww!"

"AUUGGH"

"GROSS MAN, GROSS!"

"UGGHH!"

They all looked away in disgust.

The Osakan finally lifted his head out, panting like crazy. He moved back and collapsed on the ground besides Aoko.

"Well?" Hakuba demanded.

Heiji looked as if he was about to speak. Then promptly started gagging like crazy.

"Ohhh nooo.."

"Augggh, no man no.."

"No..no..no..NO!"

He grabbed Aoko's duffel bag and began to vomit loudly and disgustingly. They all turned away again, moaning.

"That's…THAT'S MY BAAAG!" Aoko wailed, pointing weakly at Heiji as he vomited.

He finished with a choke and leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Dun drink da fish water." And he threw the duffle bag onto Aoko's lap.

She gasped in horror before throwing it aside.

"H-how many degrees is it now?" Ran groaned, pushing her hair back.

"The thermometer was mocking me…so I broke it." Kid pointed to the broken piece of plastic, glass and mercury at the corner of the room.

"…What are we going to do now?" She whispered.

"I…." They waited for the thief's answer.

"I…I don't know."

Everyone grew silent. Wondering if this would this be their end. To be stuck and dehydrated in a stranger's RV, with no one but each other's company.

"When…I was little…." Everyone turned to stare at Hakuba warily.

"My mother….would always say…" He made a fond face.

"Saguru…no matter how bad things get…you can always make it better….by singing a song." Kid rolled his eyes and everyone lost their concentration again.

"That's so…." Aoko swallowed.

"…Stupid."

Hakuba gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Pssh, no wonder….you're such…a pansy." Kid giggled before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Hakuba sighed and collapsed back on the ground with a moan.

"_Y-you don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action._" Ran began, voice out of tune and hoarse from dehydration. She pointed to Hakuba and continued.

"_You'll never fade, you'll be the main attraction._" Hakuba joined in, voice just as terrible. Ran coughed and waved her arms crazily, motioning for everyone else.

"_Not a fantasy, just remember me._" Akako and Heiji sang along.

"_When it turns out right._" Kid and Aoko joined in, voices cracking slightly.

"_'Cause you know that if you live in your imagi_-"

The door was pulled open and Conan popped in.

"Hey everyone! So you guys were here after all!" He smiles happily.

They all blink in unison before screaming happily, jumping up.

"CONAN-KUN!"

"KUDO!"

"MEITANTEI!"

Kid swung Conan into his arms, hugged him and jumped out of the RV. Everyone hot on his heels, all screaming ecstatically.

Kid dropped the non-child back on the ground and everyone took turns screaming and hugging the boy to death.

Kid and Hakuba ran for the truck's trunk and pulled out the cooler, stealing several bottles of water, tossing it to everyone.

"Wow, you guys really missed me!" Conan said in awe.

"Ew, Akako-neechan, you're all sweaty." He wrinkled his nose and pointed at the witch.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Everyone nodded in agreement and chugged the water down.

"What happened?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"WE WERE TRAPPED IN THERE!" Ran swallowed.

"FOR HOURS." Hakuba finished.

"Hope you had a nice time peeing!" Aoko scowled at the boy and the latter went 'huh?'

"Trapped? Why didn't you guys just opened the door?" The boy didn't get it. They had HEIJI, HAKUBA and KID in there. Didn't they figure out how to open a door?

"Cuz' there is a gigantic RV right-" Kid pointed to the air and blinked. "In the-…."

"I guess they left and we didn't even know." Hakuba sighed in disbelief.

"STUPID TINTED BULLET PROOF GLASS!"Ran kicked the RV.

"Who cares, at least it's over." Kid said.

"I DRANK FISHWATER." Heiji coughed with a whimper. And everyone turned away while Conan turned green.

"It's alright. Come on guys it's only…five thirty and there's a large pacific ocean right over there!" Ran grinned.

"LET'S ENJOY DAT OCEAN!" Heiji laughed and everyone whooed in agreement, running for the beach.

"KAITOU KID! WE'VE GOTCHA NOW!"

The thief groaned.

"AW MAN, RIGHT WHEN I GET TO ENJOY THE BEACH." He scowled and disappeared in a puff of smoke before the taskforce got to the parking lot.

A moment later, one Kuroba Kaito appeared with a grin.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

**…..Yeah I don't know what was up with this crackish story. I just spent a few hours writing this when I should've been doing my homework. Now I have to finish all my homework in two hours…eh was worth it…I think.**

**Well, everyone was OOC because they got delirious in the heat. (42/107 degrees? Come on, cut them some slack) ** **I hoped you enjoyed this because I had a lot of fun writing it ^^Please review! **


End file.
